Warrior's Rivershade's Heart
by Rivershade
Summary: Nine died without their destinies fufilled, so nine lives were given, and only they can finish what was not. Water , Earth, and Shadow to make peace of the clans and tribes. River must find the other two to save her life and the lives of the Clans and Tribes.


Storm Clan

Leader: Shadow Star – black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Blossom Wing-Tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes

Medicine cat: Ivy Root-Brown she cat with brown eyes

(Apprentice Raypaw) watcher over Rockkit

Warriors- (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Lost Tail – brown and white tom with short tail and brown

Heather fern – black and brown patched she cat with green eyes

Holly Wind –yellow she cat with yellow eyes

Vole Fang –small black tom with yellow eyes

(Mentor of Nutpaw)

Ebony Heart –blue she cat purpley eyes

(Mentor of Fawnpaw)

Creek fur –skinny brown tom with brown eyes

Rabbit Pelt –white and brown tom with brown eyes

Black Claw – long haired black tom with green eyes

Echo Tail –blue rippled fur she cat with pale brown eyes

Tangle Fur – long haired cream colored tom with tan eyes

Crow Fur –black short haired tom

Red Heart –red tom with orange eyes

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Fawn paw – tall brown she cat with soft brown eyes

Nut paw –brown and black tom with green eyes

Queens-(she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Honey Pool- yellow she cat with yellow eyes(expecting Creekfur's kits)

White Pelt – white she cat with black paws and gray eyes (expecting Crow Fur's kits)

Dark Clan

Leader: lightingstar-Black and cream patched tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Webfur – white and black rippled tom with brown eyes

Medicine cat: Sheeptail – white and black she cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Swanpaw

Warriors:

Plumfur – small brown she cat with green eyes

Dawnlight – cream she cat with tan eyes

Deerheart –brown and white she cat with yellow eyes

Blacksong – black tom with hazel eyes

Fanghheart – black and gray striped tom with gray eyes

Windfur – light brown curly furred tom with pale brown eyes

Lavatail – red furred tom

Nightfur – black hair tom

Mallowpelt – yellow she cat

Sunheart – yellow long haired she cat

Lilywing – small light orange she cat

Mousepelt – gray tom

Sparrowfeather – black long haired tom

Applefur – orange red tom

Apprentices:

Swanpaw- small gray she cat with yellow eyes

Raypaw – gray tom

Patchpaw - gray tabby tom

Tigerpaw- gray and black stripped tom

Lionpaw- yellow tom

Queens:

Smokecloud – gray and white she cat (mother to Cloudkit , Woodkit)

Curlyheart – curly she cat (expecting wind fur's kits)

Elders:

Barktail – brown tom

Soulheart – white she cat with black paws

Ice clan

Leader: Lightstar- yellow she cat

Deputy: Snaketail- large dark yellow tom

Medicine cat: Skyshadow- black tom

Warriors:

Larktail – black and white, short tail tom

Brighteye – white and gray patch she cat

Duckwing – yellow and brown tom

Grassfur – brown tom

Redwillow –red she cat

Rosetail – red and orange she cat

Littleblue – blue tom

Bellpelt – gray she cat

Brokenclaw – long gray and black tom

Beartree – dark brown tom

Longwhisker – tortoiseshell and brown she cat

Shellfur – yellow and brown patch she cat

Twigfoot – brown and black tom

Apprentices:

Seedpaw- brown fur tom with yellow eyes

Ferretpaw – Light brown long tailed tom

Rockpaw – gray tom with blue eyes

Other animals

Wolf pack-

Leader- Fang-black giant tom-dog

Whinny – small loud brown and white tom- dog

Dream- snappy she-dog black and white

Flash- gray tom- dog

Wild or kittypets

Shadow- black she-cat who lives in the barn

Waterkit – black she-cat with blue eyes

River – white she-cat with blue eyes

I dedicate this book to my friend Hannah without her help I would have never written this book, hope you like it!

Prologue

"Mother, what's happening?" Riverkit said shaking in horror.

"I do not know at all I am going to look stay back in the corner little ones." Riverkit, Rockkit, and Waterkit backed up in to the corner not taking their eyes off enterace. "I will be back" Moontail mouse tail by mouse tail walked to enterance and looked out. Her eyes grow big. She stand nose to nose to a monster animal it blow smoke out its nose and stand on its hind legs smashing the branches to the ground leaving then wide open. Waterkit let out a cry as the monster threw Moontail foxtails from where she had stood, knocking the breath out of her. The dog snared at the kits showing teeth stained of yellow and covered in blood. He scooped up the kits in his jaws. Before the kits could let out a cry for help, the monster swung their heads on a rock knocking them out.

When Riverkit opened her eyes, she saw a cat standing above her with fur of black and white moon shapes. "Moontail…. is that you?" Riverkit said lifting her head. Moon tail nodded looking as if tears where in her eyes ready to poor out "Am I dead?" Riverkit asked tipping her head to one side. Moontail look at her

"Nine died with out there destiny full filed so nine life's where given, only they can finish what was not, water earth, and shadow to make peace of the clans and tribes" Moontail started to fade in to the shadows of dark "Mom, no mom!" Riverkit looked around now seeing that Rockkit and Waterkit where right next to her they stared in horror. The earth cracked spiting them apart water flooded in the cracks .Rockkit let out a cry as trees grow font of him from his sister looking to Waterkit just in time to see her before grass grow as fast as lighting in front. Water look up to the stars only to see a wave of water cover her.


End file.
